


【イデアズ／桌遊組】執

by wn8989567



Category: TWST - Fandom, イデアズ, 桌遊組
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wn8989567/pseuds/wn8989567





	【イデアズ／桌遊組】執

【イデアズ／桌遊組】執

如果，我當時趕在你逃跑前，強迫你簽下契約的話就好了……

就好了。

「Azul，發生了什麼好事嗎？」Jade拿著剛泡好的紅茶走進友伴的辦公室，就看見對方對著攤放在桌面的文件露出溫柔的、甚至可以被稱之為欣慰的笑容，便隨意地開口問道。

「啊啊，Jade。」Azul抬起頭，聲音無比雀躍，在Jade聽來甚至比談了一場好生意更要來的開心：「我終於能夠跟Idia桑好好的、談一談了。」

「喔呀，難怪你高興得快要跳起舞來了。」Jade將溫度剛好的紅茶遞到Azul手邊，然後笑著詢問：「有什麼計畫嗎？」

「當然。」章魚人魚的藍色眼睛裡閃耀著精光：「這次一定會抓住他的。」

一場政商名流雲集的私宅宴會在一處臨海別墅展開。身為宴會場地負責人的Azul在宴會正式開始前便已經在人群當中走動，擅長交涉的章魚人魚臉上帶著笑容一邊與所有認識的、不認識的人寒暄打招呼，一邊也確認場地的一切細節都依照計畫進行，同時也在場內尋找著今天的首要目標。

然而直到主辦方結束迎賓致詞，宣布宴會正式開始，他都沒有見到那頭極其特殊的、以藍焰組成的髮。

果然，又逃了吧。Azul想，恐懼於面對人群的那人必然不會違背本性的乖乖出現在這樣多人群聚的場合。

宴會行至中途，熱衷於開發新合作對象或項目的深海商人已經敲定了好幾筆將來的合作案，正好安撫了他對於逮人計畫無法實行而產生的些微低落情緒。然而，當他打算稍微離開一下會場去休息室休息一下，正在尋找Leech兄弟的蹤影時，卻瞥見了姍姍來遲的那人。

一頭燃燒著的藍色長髮被整齊的綁起，越過那人的右肩垂落在胸前，身上那套精裁的銀灰色西裝適當的襯托或是填補對方過瘦的身材，Idia的出現注定無法如他所願的那樣低調，晚到更是讓他成為全場焦點。但是Azul並沒有在對方依然膚色接近慘白的臉上看到過往學生時代時的那些無措、抗拒以及不能理解，反而是一臉漠然。

Azul稍稍皺了皺眉，但很快便舒展開。他推了下眼鏡，笑容裡盡是勝券在握的自信。

「Jade，按照計畫進行。」Azul朝著已經來到自己身邊的友伴說道。

表情和善有禮的海鱔人魚點了點頭：「需要的東西都已經準備好了。」

Azul應了聲，又看了眼會場中顯眼的藍色，才轉身離開。

Idia見到Jade來跟自己打招呼的時候，他只稍稍疑惑了一下來跟他接觸的居然不是那位說不上到底有沒有分手的戀人。但對方顯然並不想跟他寒暄，在打過招呼後，便直接告訴他Azul清楚他並不喜歡在人多的地方，所以邀請他前往距離別墅不遠的海岸敘舊。

「只要穿過會場，進入走廊後直走，走出門就可以看到海了。」Jade見Idia似乎並沒有拒絕會面的意思，便繼續向對方指引通向海岸的道路：「沿著庭院裡鋪了石板的路走，就會抵達海岸，Azul在那裡等你。」

「庭院裡的路只有一條，不用擔心迷路，Idia桑。」

Idia沉默了幾秒，才回應：「鄙人知道了。」

「那麼，預祝談話愉快。」完成任務的Jade向Idia行禮後便轉身消失在人群當中。

Idia輕嘆了一口氣，隨手將氣泡飲料交給一名侍者後，就依照Jade的說明往海岸走去。他並不期待，也不想與昔日的戀人見面，既然當初選擇直接消失，那多年後避不見面也是理所當然的吧。但是考量到如果自己拒絕，搞不好會被那對凶暴的海鱔兄弟直接扣押到海岸邊去，丟不丟臉另當別論，但絕對少不了皮肉痛，那還不如自己走過去還能輕鬆一點。

但是當他拖拖沓沓的抵達海岸邊時，卻沒有見到半個人。腳下是與海水距離很近、只要踩空就會落海的礁岩，附近也沒有可供躲藏的岩洞或是樹叢，但Idia卻在耳邊不斷響著的海浪聲中聽到了歌聲。

「哈，海妖塞壬的把戲嗎？Azul氏。」Idia笑了聲，雖然看穿人魚的把戲，但他並沒有轉身離開，反而往礁石的邊緣走去。

果不其然，當他一在礁石邊緣站定，一條黑色的、滑膩柔軟的章魚觸角便破開海面將他捲進海底。

被強硬的拖進水裡的感覺並不好受，Idia皺眉忍受著冰冷的水溫，逐漸減少的氧氣，以及將自己束縛起來的章魚觸手在身上滑動、蜷緊又放鬆的過程。

「好久不見，Idia桑。」Azul看著眼前藍焰組成的髮絲隨著波濤海流緩緩晃動的樣子，由衷的讚美話語透過魔力形成的泡泡傳達給正被自己綁縛的人：「果然，Idia桑的頭髮在水裡同樣非常美麗。」

「雖然還想問問你最近過得好嗎，不過對著一個被拖進水裡，有極大生命危險的人詢問這個問題，實在是非常失禮。所以……」

「為什麼不掙扎呢？」Azul拉近了兩人的距離，對著從頭到尾都沒有表現出抗拒的Idia疑惑的問：「為什麼不逃了呢？」

「你明明逃離我了，不是嗎？」

「拒絕接通我打給你的電話，拒絕閱讀並回應我傳給你的訊息，拒絕讓我知道你的近況，拒絕我們可能的任何聯繫……」

「當你把我有可能找到你、聯繫上你的所有管道都封死以後，我就不斷在想，我是不是做了什麼讓你不自在，讓你不高興，讓你遠離我……」

「而最後我得出了結論。」

「我並沒有做錯什麼，而是你單方面的認為我們的關係應該停止了，所以連對我盡到告知的義務都沒有做到。」

「果然很自私啊，Idia桑。」

「那麼，你有什麼想解釋的嗎？」

Azul將自己的其中一隻觸手纏上Idia的脖子，緩緩收緊，逼迫他放棄肺裡所剩不多的氧氣，然後在對方即將因為缺氧昏厥的時候，再迅速的將人送上海面呼吸，過個幾秒鐘後又迅速將人拉下水面。這樣的舉動來來回回做了好幾次，直到章魚人魚覺得夠了，水面下的談話才再度展開。

「哪，Idia桑。」

「當你消失以後，我的確後悔過，怎麼沒趁我還能抓住你的時候，逼著你簽下黃金契約書呢？」

「如果讓你簽字了的話，你就再也沒辦法逃了。」

「那樣的話，一定很棒，對吧？」

「所以為了彌補這個錯誤，我動用了所有的資源，總算讓我找到了──」

「我終於有機會再度把你抓住了，Idia桑。」

「這次，可得讓你好好的在契約書上簽下全名才行呢。」

「畢竟這可是我這幾年努力勞動下來應得的獎賞。」

Azul向前伸手捧住Idia的臉，在兩人近到雙唇幾乎相碰的距離下，說道：「身為一名誠實的商人，我能保證這絕對是一場有利於你我雙方的好生意。」

「如何，你同意簽下契約書嗎，Idia桑？」

在水裡無法言語，只能利用Azul傳遞給的他的、用魔力形成的、帶有話語的泡泡接收對方所說的每一句話，又被對方洩憤一般來來回回體驗了好幾次在窒息而死的邊緣徘徊感覺，Idia除了被章魚觸手勒緊脖子時皺起眉頭，其餘都是面無表情的面對著眼前的人。

「好啊。」短暫的沉默在Idia張開嘴以口型回應後暫停，但旋即又在兩人間蔓延。

Azul看著眼前的人以無所謂、甚至可說是完全毫不在乎的表情做出了應允的嘴型，卻沒有感受到半點計畫成功達到目的的喜悅，取而代之的是被人敷衍的憤怒。

他並沒有掩飾自己的情緒，好看的眉皺了起來，章魚觸手又再度纏上了Idia的脖子，而這次確實讓Idia因為長時間缺氧而昏迷。Azul咬著自己的下嘴唇，看著眼前已經失去意識的人，憤怒、悲傷、不堪……種種負面情緒朝著他席捲而來，甚至連「只要讓這個人葬身海底，就能永遠在一起」的想法都浮現在腦海。然而當所有情緒只剩下無力與空虛以後，他還是將Idia送回岸上，甚至為他做了急救。

Azul背對著Idia坐在礁石的外緣，絕大多數的章魚觸手都泡在海水裡，只有一隻虛軟的捲在對方的腳踝上。他回頭看了看Idia不甚安穩的睡臉，接著拿出了那份這幾年來被他一改再改、終於在宴會前一天定案的，屬於Idia的那份黃金契約書，在海濤聲的陪伴下又再次細細讀了一遍。

「既然你做出選擇了，Idia桑。」Azul將契約書撕出一個開口：「那我也不會強人所難。」然後將那份嘔心瀝血的契約書撕成兩半。

「Azul氏……？」Idia睜開眼，意識還朦朦朧朧，只稍微感覺到腳踝似乎被什麼東西扯了一下，而且隱約聽見有什麼東西下了水的聲音。

當他緩慢的扶著頭坐起來，除了落在一旁地上，被撕毀的契約書外，早已沒有那名人魚的身影。

Idia看著被海風吹起的兩張紙張，翻捲著被帶往海的方向，最終消失在視線範圍內。

「果然還是Bad End了啊。」

─END─


End file.
